Una boda inevitable, capitulo 4
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Este es el capitulo 4 de Una boda inevitable espero que lo lean ya que el siguiente sera el ultimo capitulo, esta interesante y en algunas partes gracioso, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews por escirbrilo, y no se lo pierdan y dejemne reviews ¿s


Una boda inevitable  
  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Bueno para todos los que ya han leído los capítulos 1, 2 y 3 ya saben como van los diálogos y para los que no los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los personajes, bueno para poder leer este capitulo deben haber leído los anteriores sino no van a saber como va la trama ¿ok?, espero que lo disfruten:  
  
Capitulo 4: " Pensamientos de una noche y nerviosismos de un día "  
  
Se sentía un ambiente de tranquilidad y felicidad en la casa Tendo, era de noche y ella estaba entrenando en el dojo ya que nunca dejo de hacerlo sino que con el pasar del tiempo su carácter se volvió mas dulce para estar practicando artes marciales.  
  
-Akane: ¡HIAAAAAAAAAA.................!, ¡HAAAAAAAAAA..................!, ¡HIAAAAAAAAA.............!  
  
La estaba observando desde la puerta, recuerda el primer día que la conoció y ese fue también el primer día que se enfrento a ella.  
  
-Ranma: ¿quieres entrenar?  
  
-Akane: claro, pero te advierto que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos así que no esperes mucho.  
  
-Ranma: bueno, eso lo veremos, ¿lista?  
  
-Akane: ¡HIAAAAAAAAA...................!  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡espera!!, ¿qué estas haciendo? "te voy a dar una sorpresa Akane, te voy a hacer recordar algo"  
  
-Akane: ¿cómo que, que estoy haciendo?  
  
-Ranma: ¿estas entrenando?, bueno vamos a ver si me ganas (decía el chico mientras sonreía de una manera picara)  
  
En ese instante Akane recordó que esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo Ranma el primer día que llego a su casa y entreno con el en su forma de mujer (como puedo recordar algo ¬¬U así)  
  
-Akane: esta bien, es divertido pelear con una chica "que astuto que eres Ranma al recordar algo así, muy bien te voy a seguir el juego"  
  
-Ranma: ¿por qué? "que gracioso estamos reviviendo lo que paso ese día"  
  
-Akane: por que si un hombre me gana tendría que salir con el  
  
-Ranma: así, pues................ ¡HIAAAAAAA.................!  
  
Ranma toma por sorpresa a Akane acorralándola contra la pared y sonriéndole en forma picara le dice:  
  
-Ranma: pues entonces tendrás que salir conmigo por que te he vencido  
  
-Akane: te deje ganar (dice sonriendo)  
  
-Ranma: ¿así?...  
  
-Akane: si.....  
  
-Ranma: pues entonces merezco mi recompensa (como se nota que ya volvieron a la realidad ^^)  
  
-Akane: ¿y cual es? (sonreía la chica)  
  
-Ranma: un beso de tus labios para tu humilde servidor (que frase ¿no? ^.^)  
  
-Akane: eso lo puedes tener solo tu en cualquier momento que tu quieras (dice sonriendo)  
  
Ranma y Akane ríen felices por revivir ese recuerdo tan lejano en forma de juego, y luego se besan de una manera apasionada, acompañando el beso por un abrazo donde la Akane sujeta del cuello a Ranma y este la sujeta a ella de la cintura, solo pensando uno en el otro, en ese momento solo para ellos dos .  
  
-Akane: ¿qué te parece si ya nos acostamos?, es tarde  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¿cómo?!! O///O (que mal pensado ¿no? ¬¬ )  
  
-Akane: ¡no me refería al otro sentido de la palabra tonto! u///u (decía sonrojada)  
  
-Ranma: ja ja ja ja ja, si ya lo se, solo bromeaba, bueno vamos, mañana será un día agitado señora Saotome (puso mucho énfasis en estas 2 ultimas palabras)  
  
-Akane: señora Saotome (Akane suspira) no espero para que eso se cumpla, ¿sabes?  
  
-Ranma: pues no esperaras mucho mi amor, pronto se hará realidad  
  
-Akane: asi es, ( decía mientras estaba recostada en el hombro de el)  
  
Los 2 caminaban fuera del dojo hasta llegar a las escaleras de la casa, las subieron dispuestos a descansar, se pararon en la puerta del cuarto de Akane..........  
  
-Ranma: hasta mañana Akane  
  
-Akane: hasta mañana Ranma  
  
Se despiden con un dulce beso y Akane entra en su habitación, aquí ella se quita la ropa y se pone su pijama, prende su lámpara, apaga la luz y se mete en su cama, varios pensamientos corren por su cabeza y medita cada uno de ellos.  
  
-Akane: ahhhhhhhhh............. (suspira) mañana será el día, por fin llegara el día, "¿estas nerviosa?", no, no lo estoy, "¿segura?", bueno talvez si, pero confió en que todo saldrá bien, si todo estará bien. Mañana Ranma y yo seremos marido y mujer, después de tanto tiempo al fin se va a ser realidad mi mas grande anhelo, ¿me pregunto si el estará nervioso?, no, no lo creo, es mas valiente que yo, de seguro en este momento es durmiendo, ahhhhhhhhh.............. (suspira) que tonta que soy y yo preocupándome por pequeñeces, "descansa Akane, mañana no será el final, al contrario será el comienzo de todo"  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de al lado el estaba haciendo lo mismo que su compañera:  
  
-Ranma: mañana, mañana, mañana, esa palabra me parece tan distante en este momento, ya quiero que sea mañana, "¿por qué estas nervioso?", ¿nervioso?, ¿yo?, para nada, "¿seguro?", bueno en realidad estoy mas nervioso que nunca y no puedo dormir, no te preocupes por nada todo saldrá bien, nada malo pasara, no permitiré que nada malo pase, la amo tanto, tanto............ que no puedo esperar para que este junto a mi, "¿ella estará nerviosa?, no de seguro que no, siempre ha mantenido la calma cuando le preocupa algo, talvez ya esta dormida y yo como tonto hablando conmigo mismo, en vez de dormir para que ella no me note estresado o se preocupara por mi", vete a dormir sonso, mañana será un gran día, para ti y para ella, mañana todo estará bien.  
  
Los 2 cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y después de un rato los 2 murmuraron al unísono algo entre ellos:  
  
-Akane: Ranma......................te amo  
  
-Ranma: Akane.....................te amo  
  
Y se unieron en un profundo sueño pensando uno en el otro mientras esperaban el día de su unión. Amanecía, era un día donde el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban y se escuchaba el suave soplar del viento sobre la tierra, todos en la casa Tendo estaban arreglando la entrada de la casa ya que ahí se iría a efectuar la boda, Kasumi estaba cocinando un gran banquete, Nabiki adornaba de flores y lasos la casa y Soun y Genma estaban limpiando y preparando todo lo demás. Pero nadie se había percatado que los protagonistas del día aun no se habían levantado de la cama y ya eran como las 11:00 a.m y la boda y los invitados irían a llegar a las 2:00 p.m al evento, pero nadie, nadie se percato de esto por estar tan sumidos en sus labores, mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la casa Akane dormía placidamente cuando:  
  
-Akane: ahhhhhhhhhh (bosteza), ¿ah?, ¡¡ah!!, ¿qué?, ¿qué hora es? (mira el reloj y se aterra al ver la hora) ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH...............!!, no puede ser son las 11, como fue posible que me quedara dormida, tengo que vestirme, no, tengo que maquillarme, no, primero tengo que bañarme (decía la menor de las Tendo mientras corría alborotada por su cuarto, hasta que.................  
  
-Akane: un momento, ¿y Ranma?, ¿ya estará despierto?  
  
Akane sale de su cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto de Ranma donde habré la puerta y lo encuentra todavía dormido todo revolcado en su cama  
  
-Akane: ¡¡Ranma, Ranma, despierta, ya es tarde debes vestirte!! (decía mientras tiraba de el para poder levantarlo)  
  
-Ranma: ¿ah?, ¿ah?, ¿qué pasa? (decía aun algo dormido) ¿Akane, eres tu?, buenos días ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Akane: ¡¡¿cómo que que sucede?!!, ¡¡ya son las 11 de la mañana y ni siquiera no nos hemos ni preparado  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡¿¿cómo??!!! O_o  
  
-Akane: apúrate, levántate, vístete y baja no hay tiempo que perder  
  
-Ranma: si, si, enseguida voy (lo flojo no se le quita nunca ¿no?)  
  
Los dos chicos se apresuran en arreglarse para bajar y ver como iban las cosas acerca de la boda.  
  
-Akane: Kasumi!!, Kasumi!!, ¿donde estas?  
  
-Kasumi: (de lejos): ¡aquí en la cocina!  
  
-Akane: Kasumi, ¿cómo van las cosas, falta algo que hacer, acaso puedo ayudar en algo? (le decía a su hermana mientras que esta hacia malabares con las hollas y los alimentos (cuando no ¬¬?)  
  
-Kasumi: no, no falta nada, todo esta ya casi listo, no te preocupes lo único que debes hacer es tranquilizarte y esperar a vestirte con calma, tu y Ranma solo relájense ¿si?, por cierto.............. ¿dónde esta ese chico?  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡papá, papá, papá, donde estas!!  
  
-Genma: (de lejos) por aquí hijo  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡oye papá ¿por qué no me levantaste temprano si yo te dije anoche que lo hicieras?!!  
  
-Genma: ¿así?, ¿en verdad lo hiciste?, bueno................ es que........... yo................ (de pronto este saca un balde de agua caliente de su espalda, no me pregunten como, y se lo hecha enzima transformándose al instante en un panda gigante)  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! O_o como se te ocurre hacer algo asi solo para librarte de que te de un par de gritos  
  
-Soun: relájate Ranma, todo esta casi listo, no hay de que preocuparse  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¿y eso no podías decírmelo tu papá?!!  
  
-Genma: (sacando un letrero) " eso es lo que iba a hacer"  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡¡y entonces por que te trasformaste en panda!!!!  
  
-Genma: (sacando un letrero) "lo siento"  
  
-Ranma: bueno a pesar de eso, tu papa debiste levantarme temprano, por si acaso cualquier cosa me quedaba dormido ( ¿pueden creer a este par? De tal palo tal astillo ¿no? ) (decía el chico mientras miraba a su padre con una mirada fulminante)  
  
-Genma: (sacando un letrero) "¿pero ya estas despierto no?  
  
-Ranma: si, pero gracias a Akane, si ella no me hubiera levantado............ por cierto ¿dónde esta?, iré a buscarla, ¡¡terminaremos esta conversación mas tarde papá!!  
  
-Genma: (sacando un letrero) "claro" (¿ustedes le creen?)  
  
-Ranma: ¡Akane, Akane, Akane, ¿dónde estará?  
  
-Kasumi: buenos días Ranma ¿quieres tomar algo de desayuno?  
  
-Ranma: claro, gracias Kasumi, pero............ ¿has visto a Akane?  
  
-Kasumi: si subió a su cuarto un momento  
  
-Ranma: iré a buscarla para desayunar juntos  
  
-Kasumi: pero............espera...............no puedes ver..................  
  
Pero antes de que terminara su frase el chico subía las escaleras, se encuentra con una puerta, la abre, divisa la espalda de su prometida en la habitación, esta a punto de hablarle, cuando........................  
  
-Ranma: ¿Akane, quieres tomar desayuno conmi...................  
  
-Akane: ¡¡Ranma, no veas!!  
  
-Ranma: ¿pero que pasa?  
  
-Akane: ¡¡tápate los aojos ahora!! (decía la chica mientras sostenía una prenda blanca en sus manos tratando de ocultarla)  
  
El chico se tapa los ojos rápidamente pero extremadamente confundido sin saber la razón.  
  
-Ranma: ¿por qué quieres que me tape los ojos?  
  
-Akane: por que estaba viendo mi vestido de novia (dice la chica con un color rojo en sus mejillas)  
  
-Ranma: a.................... ¿así?.................. pue.............. ¿puedo verlo? (dice sonrojado y aun con las manos cubriendo sus ojos)  
  
-Akane: todavía no, trae mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia, espera que ya lo voy a guardar (dice esto mientras se dirige a su armario y deposita ahí el vestido con mucha delicadeza), listo ya puedes abrir tus ojos  
  
-Ranma: que bueno, venia para decirte ¿si es que quieres desayunar conmigo?  
  
-Akane: claro, vamos  
  
Los 2 bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, congelando ese momento en su memorias cuando solo existían ellos 2 y lo que les esperaba el resto de su vida como esposos, disfrutando los 2 ese momento y esa ocasión tomados de la mano, como si el destino lo hubiera planeado todo. El día se sentía cálido, el aire soplaba tiernamente llevando consigo el canto de los pájaros del medio día. Ranma y Akane estaban esperando la llegada de Ryoga y Ukio ya que ellos serian los padrinos de la boda. Supuestamente tenían que llegar antes que los invitados para poder prepararse. Tocan la puerta del dojo eran Ryoga y Ukio quienes estaba tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros (¿que se traerán estos 2?), todos se encontraban en el comedor cuando.......................  
  
-Ranma: hola, como están, crei que ya se estaban tardando  
  
-Kasumi: siéntense muchachos enseguida les traeré un poco de te  
  
-Ryoga: gracias, hola como están, espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde  
  
-Ukio: en verdad lo lamentamos si no llegamos a tiempo  
  
-Akane: no se preocupen lo bueno es que ya están aquí, bueno vamos a prepararnos Ukio ¿atrajiste el vestido no?  
  
-Ukio: si  
  
-Akane: ustedes hagan lo mismo muchachos  
  
-Ryoga: esperen un momento tengo algo que decirles (interrumpe a Akane bruscamente)  
  
-Ukio: Ryoga ¿ahora? (decía la chica evidentemente sonrojada)  
  
-Ryoga: si Ukio, es el mejor momento (decía el chico mientras sujetaba la mano de Ukio)  
  
-Genma: (sacando un cartel) "¿de que hablan?"  
  
-Ranma : "no puedo creer que mi papá todavía siga en estado de panda, solo lo hace por que es un ocioso ¬¬..........  
  
-Nabiki: ¿si que es lo que traman?  
  
-Ryoga: bueno............. Ukio............... Ukio y yo................... Ukio y yo nos vamos a casar, estamos comprometidos (decía el chico extremadamente sonrojado)  
  
-Akane: ¡¡¿¿qué??!!, felicidades, ¡que alegría!  
  
-Ryoga: excelente Ryoga, hasta que al fin te decidiste  
  
-Kasumi: ¡que bien chicos! ¿para cuando es la boda?  
  
-Ukio: (muy sonrojada) bueno........... aun no lo sabemos, pero queremos que sea antes de dos meses, pero aun no hemos elegido una fecha determinada  
  
-Soun: ¡¡excelente!!, ahora tenemos otra boda que planear Genma  
  
-Genma: (sacando un letrero) "así es, Ukio es como una hija para mi"  
  
-Ranma: "y este de aca sigue ¬¬.............."  
  
-Soun: y Ryoga es como un hijo para mi también  
  
-Soun y Genma: (este ultimo volvió a su forma humana al instante) ¡¡¡perfecto, así lo haremos!!! Ja ja ja ja ja..........(ríen mientras se paraban sobre la mesa con un pie)  
  
-Ranma: hay Dios mío, estos 2 no cambian  
  
-Akane: no se preocupen ^^U no lo dicen en serio (decía mientras se deslizaba una gota por su cabeza)  
  
-Kasumi: entonces yo preparare un banquete para la boda chicos  
  
-Akane: ¿tu también Kasumi?  
  
-Nabiki: no se preocupen yo me encargare de realizar la boda, claro, a cambio de un merecido sueldo (decia con una cara de vivecia)  
  
-Ranma: bueno, basta de esto. Todos estamos muy contentos por la boda de Ryoga y Ukio pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de la nuestra ¿no?  
  
-Akane: tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a preparar, vamos Ukio  
  
-Ukio: si, vamos (decía mientras las 2 se sonreirán una a la otra), ustedes también vayan a cambiarse ¿deacuerdo muchachos?  
  
-Akane: si, date prisa Ranma, Ranma........... ¿Ranma?............... ¡¿Ranma?!  
  
-Ranma: ¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿Ah?! (reacciono el chico) si, claro, enseguida, vamos Ryoga decia dirigiéndose al chico)  
  
-Ryoga: si  
  
-Akane: ¿Ranma, estas bien? (decía mientras veía a su prometido levantarse)  
  
-Ranma: si, no te preocupes, anda  
  
Akane subía las escaleras con Ukio, pero la primera miraba extrañada hacia atrás donde se encontraba Ranma, preguntándose si algo le pasaba y si eso lo estaba preocupando. Una vez que subieron las chicas, los chicos las siguieron por detrás, pero antes de que subieran......................  
  
-Ranma: papá, no olviden que se deben preparar también ustedes (decía dirigiéndose a su padre, Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki)  
  
-Soun: no te preocupes todos estaremos listos  
  
-Nabiki: me pagaras por hacerlo........ (esta tiene un serio problema con el dinero)  
  
-Soun: que cosas dices hija  
  
-Ryoga: mejor, vamos a cambiarnos nosotros que ya no falta mucho para que comience la boda ¿si? ^_^U  
  
-Ranma: si, tienes razón, últimamente estoy muy nervioso y tu comentario no ayuda Nabiki, pero nada puede salir mal ¿verdad?  
  
-Ryoga: si, no hay nada de que preocuparse  
  
Los 2 muchachos subían las escaleras, mientras solo se sentía paz en el día, pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir seria un golpe tremendo para Ranma y Akane que podia poner en duda su amor y su esperanza en este.  
  
Mis notitas: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, ya este es el antepenúltimo capitulo de este fanfic, por lo tanto el capitulo 5 será el ultimo que escriba no se lo pierdan ok, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado largo, pero creo que valió la pena, algunos me dijeron que le pusiera un poco de humor a este fanfic (gracias Fabi) así que lo intente, aunque no soy muy buena en esto del humor mas me gusta el drama y el romance como pueden ver, ¿un poco intrigante el final no?, el próximo capitulo estará lleno de sorpresas para todos aunque no lo crean, en verdad no se lo pierdan, gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews que en verdad me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y no se preocupen no voy a dejar colgado este fic justo en el capitulo final, ¡ni loca!, les voy avisando que estoy trabajando en un fic de Evangelion especialmente sobre Shinji + Azuka y yo les iré a avisar en el próximo capitulo en donde lo he publicado , me encanta esa pareja, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre este romance mándenmelas que realmente estoy inspirada para el fic de evangelion, cualquier cosa pueden escribirme a mi correo: valeri_azuka@hotmail.com pero por favor no envíen virus ¿si?, bueno creo que me estoy extendiendo mucho ¿no?, les dejo los avances del quinto y ultimo capitulo de "Una boda inevitable" Avanaces del capt. 5: "¿Una boda?", 1 de nuestros protagonistas decide ¡¡no casarse!!, ¡¡¡no puede ser!!!, ¿quién será?, y el otro va en busca de este para saber la razón, puede ser que no haya boda ¿ustedes creen?, se presentaran 4 personajes mas ya que me los han exijido, pero no tendrán gran participación, así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ¿ok? Y dejenme reviews please, bueno eso es todo, me despido, besos: VALERY 


End file.
